Adventure Time: Complications
by Oh No. It's Happened
Summary: Finn thinks that his life is perfect, and is almost ready to ask Princess Bubblegum to be with him, before learning that a Prince has come to take her hand in marriage. Finn has to deal with the mystery surrounding this Prince and PBs feelings about him. Amidst the chaos, he meets another girl, the Flame Princess who he has feelings for. A bit OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Adventure Time: Complications

I'm back, guys! And I still didn't get over that writers block!

Okay, heres the deal. It's about 4 years after the events of Enemy Rises. Finn and Princess BB are... sort of there, but not quite.

* * *

It's been four years. Four years since I've defeated the Ice King. Four years since he's attacked.

Me and the Princess are in that awkward stage.

Marceline and I started hanging out regularly.

Jake started getting more serious with Princess Raincorn.

"Thanks for helping me out, Finn. You too, Jake." Marceline said, pushing a strand of hair off of her face.

"No... problem." I say, panting.

"Hehe. Those rebels are no match for me." Jake said. We fist bumped.

He has, apparently, gotten more comfortable around Marceline.

"I should... probably get some rest," I said, on my knees.

Marceline laughed.

Jake picked me up. "Seeya, Marceline!" He said.

"Yeah, see you next time!" I called, still panting.

We got back to our house.

I fell onto my bed. "Man... I'm tired." I exhaled loudly.

"Me too, but Lady Raincorn's coming, so... uhm... maybe... you could... leave to see the princess...?"

"But, dude!" I panted. "I'm very... very tired."

"Okay, if you like violin music."

I was up and out the door. I was jogging towards the princess' castle. I knocked on it, and Manfrey said, "Come in,"

I walked in. "Where's the princess?"

"She's waiting for you on the balcony," He answered.

I ran up to the balcony and saw the Princess waiting.

"Hey, Princess." I greeted her.

"Hello, Finn." She smiled back at me.

"So... uh... I sort of figured that you needed to talk to me?" I shrugged.

Her smile faded and she looked back to the stars. "A prince has come," She said.

I shrug again. "What about him."

"He wants to take my hand in marriage..." She whispered.

I stare at her, my mouth open.

"Princess! You can't!" I say.

"I have to, Finn."

"Why?" I asked her.

"It's complicated, Finn." She said.

No truer words. Wanting her was a complication.

"You don't have to. There's always a choice." I said.

"What other choice do I have, Finn?" She asked.

"Me." I answer.

She looks down. "You weren't quite ready, right?"

"But I'm 16 now! I'm ready!" I shout.

"I'm... sorry." She looked down, strands of her hair on her face.

I put my hand on her cheek. "Princess."

She looks up.

I press my lips to hers. I pull back. "Tell me that it isn't better than that Prince."

Her face was red. "F-Finn...? I..."

_'Idiot move, Finn._'

"I'm sorry, Princess. That wasn't me." In truth, it wasn't. It could've been my hormones. My stupid, stupid hormones. "If you don't want me, I won't make you feel guilty."

"Finn..."

"No, no, it's okay. Goodbye, Princess Bubble Gum." I turned on my heel and started walking away, sighing.

_'Tears. Are these what they are? Tears? I haven't felt this in a freakin' long time. What a sensation.'_

I sighed.

I walked out of the kingdom, and back to the house. I kicked the door open.

_'Next phase.'_

See these are the phases that you feel when something is inevitable:

1) You feel like you can retry it and get it to work.

2) You realize it won't change and start crying.

3) You get angry.

4) You start crying again.

5) Everything reminds you of it.

6) You remember how bad you wanted it.

7) You go into rage, wanting to get the thing out of your life.

8) You realize what a mistake you made, and you're sad again.

I was on phase 3.

"Hey, buddy."

"I'm... I'm flipping..." I warned him, as my face got red.

"Oh, oh man!" Jake shouted, before running and hiding behind a couch.

"GAAAAAAH!" I shouted. I jumped in the air, and started punching random things.

When I stopped, I fell on the floor.

"I... uh... heard the news, man." Jake said, looking down at me.

Tears streamed down my face.

Wanting her was a complication.

* * *

Yo, yo yo!

I think I should advertise for my favorite favorite favorite forum, Roleplays Rock, in general! It's awesome, and you can hope to find me and many other great writers there. I used to put 'u' in my stories for you, but then, once I joined there, I came out like

'YOU'

I'm really proud of this one.

I've overcome the measly writers block, even though it took 3 hours to write this.

Tell me what you think.

Like it?

Hate it?

Review please!

-_Oh No. It's Happened.-_


	2. Chapter 2

Adventure Time: Complications

Oh my god…! What is this, Oh No!? Wait…. You're back? And you want to continue this story? Oh my gawd….

So yeah. I am back, and I want to continue writing for anyone who regularly checks this thing. I hope you guys can forgive me for making you wait so long. LET'S GET BACK INTO IT HOMEBOYS!

BY THE BY. All new episodes that have come out are not relevant to the story.

ALSO! You will notice, once reading this chapter, that the Flame Princess isn't super constant with the actual show. Well, I've decided that I'm going to take some liberties, and make her the way that I think that she should be. I'm sorry if anyone is going to be inconvenienced by this, it's just so that it could advance my plot.

Oh. Yeah. I don't own Adventure Time.

* * *

I lay on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I still couldn't get over the events of yesterday. The tears on my cheeks were drying up. I just couldn't believe that she'd do it.

"Finn, are you okay?" Jake asked, walking in with some breakfast.

"Yeah, man. It's chill." I lied. I knew that he didn't believe me, because after he put the food onto my bed, he put a hand on my shoulder. "It's fine, Jake. I don't even know what I was thinking."

"What?" He asked, now, as if he was surprised.

"I don't know why I thought that I even had a chance with her. It's stupid, really." I said, tears beginning to well up in my eyes.

"Finn… love isn't stupid."

"She doesn't love me. If she did, she wouldn't go with some random prince." I said, looking down. "I mean… really?" I looked up at him, the tears beginning to stream down my cheeks.

"Finn…"

"It's fine, Jake. It's…. fine." I said, shaking my head and waving him off.

"If you need me, just call," He said, before turning around and leaving me in the room.

I began eating the food absentmindedly as I kept dreaming about yesterday. I thought that her and I… I thought that we had something. Well… I flashed back.

'"I'm not exactly ready to be in a heated relationship," I said, scratching the back of my head nervously. "Oh," She had replied, absentmindedly.'

It was so hard to get there, and now everything that I fought for was being torn down. It was sickening. Enraging, really. I didn't even need her. I was absolutely done, and I wouldn't talk to her or deal with her or anything, because she was so ungrateful. I growled under my breath. "Jake," I called, getting out of my bed clothes and into my adventure attire. "It's Adventure Time!"

He looked back up at me, as I came into the living room. "If you say so," He said, and we fist bumped.

"Hm." I said. "Do you think that the Ice King is up to anything?" I asked, wanting to beat SOMEONE up.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure that he hasn't done anything really bad lately."

"Eh. Well, let's go look for some adventure!" I yelled enthusiastically and I ran off, Jake following behind me. It was one of my worst mistakes ever. Running down a familiar lane, looking for things to do… it reminded me of Bubblegum. Picnics that we had in the grasslands. It was all so painful. Everything reminded me of her. Everything that I saw. I just wanted to get her out of my head.

"Woah! Dude, look!" Jake called out pointing towards a group of woman standing near each other.

"Huh? I wonder what's going on." I said. "Let's go check it ouuuuuut!" I yelled again, enthusiastically, and began running off towards them. As we got closer, it became clear that there were a bunch of princesses talking with each other. And Marceline was there too. "Hey, princesses. Hey, Marcie."

The princesses were surprised to see me, so was Marceline. "Oh, Finn, perfect timing," The Slime princess said, gesturing me over towards her.

"Huh? What is it?"

"See, we were going to go over to the Candy Kingdom for a ball that Princess Bubblegum is holding."

My eyes widened, and I looked back at Jake. He was surprised too. "Are you sure?" He and I asked at the same time.

Marceline nodded. "Yep. I'm gonna do the music and everything." She strummed her axe guitar.

"What in the world…" I said to myself.

"Wait…" Marceline said, with a half smile and a raised eyebrow. "Don't tell me… you guys weren't invited?"

"I didn't even know that there was a party," Jake said, shrugging.

"Yeah. She…. Uh. She didn't tell us." I said, looking down at my feet.

"Well. How 'bout this guys," She said, beginning to smile more. "You guys come as our escort?"

"Aw, dude, that would be sweet!" I said. I looked back at Jake and he stared back uneasily.

"Finn… are you sure…?"

I smiled and nodded. "I'm gonna have to see her again someday. It's inevitable."

He shrugged.

"Oh, Finn," The Ghost Princess said. "You should… I mean… maybe…. If you want to…. You can take off your hood…"

"Oh. Oh yeah." I said, pulling my hood off. My hair began to fall. It was back down to my shoulders.

"Wow, nice hairdo, dweeb." Marceline said, laughing softly.

"Eh…. Heh…. Yeah, I know." I ran a hand through my hair nervously.

"Let's get going!" Jake said.

Soon enough, we were back at the castle. I couldn't believe that I had just been there yesterday. It was pretty unnerving, pretty weird that it had actually happened like that. That this time it would be me running away.

"Hello girls—" Princess Bubblegum started as she opened the door, and then stopped dead in her tracks when she saw me. She stared and I stared and I knew that it would never be over because there was something about her. But I shook my head and looked down.

"Come on, PB, you going to let us in?" Jake asked, playfully, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh, of course! Come on in, guys!" She said, stepping out of the doorframe.

We all walked in. My jaw dropped when I saw the party. EVERYONE was there. Practically every single person that I had ever met was partying there. And some people that I'd never met before. It was crazy. I balled my fist when I realized that basically everyone in the Land of Ooo would be here while me and Jake, the people who actually busted our butts to protect her, would be sitting alone in our houses. I felt betrayed.

And then I saw him. He had light brown skin and hair and clothing… kind of like Bubblegum's pink. He was sitting down, the most arrogant smile I've ever seen plastered on his face, as he waited for Bubblegum to come over to him. She came and sat next to him with the cheapest smile I've ever seen.

I shook my head and went near the punch table. I started drinking some punch and looking at the party. I didn't even notice her, but, sure enough, Jake was hanging out with Lady Rainicorn. I sighed.

"You feel lonely too?" Someone asked me.

"Huh?" I gasped, out of surprise and spilled my punch on myself.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to… I'm sorry…"

I shook my head and was about to say, 'It's chill.' Until I looked at her. She had orange red hair and orange skin. She had a red dress on, and her hair was on fire. I didn't really react how I should have. I stuttered and jumbled. "I'm er…. I-I mean… It's… well… I… "I said, looking down, before taking a big breath. "I'm Finn."

"I'm the Flame Princess," She said, smiling a little. "I don't really know anybody at this party. Do you?"

"Well…. I know everybody here," I chuckled dryly. "I wasn't actually invited, you know…?"

"Huh? Why?"

"…I don't know if I should say," I said, looking down. "What about you? I mean… how did you end up here?"

"My father wanted me to find a suitable husband… he told me that if I couldn't, then I shouldn't come back. He thinks I'm evil too."

"That must suck. Well… where are you going to go?"

"I… I'm not sure. And, most people don't want me to stay in their houses… they call me a demon… not even the Princess offers me shelter…"

"Not a surprise," I said.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"It's nothing." I said, looking down. "You're pretty cool, you know that? I'd like to say that you could crash at my place, but I don't know if my bro is cool with that."

"He wouldn't be."

"No… not because of…. You… just because… you're… you know… a girl."

"Oh!" She blushed a little. "I forgot! Not that I'm a girl! I mean…"

"It's fine. Maybe we should hang out sometime. And I think I might know somebody who's cool with you. We can talk to her after. I'm gonna go get some fresh air. Want to come?"

"I'd be delighted," She smiled, moving a strand of her hair out of her face.

I spent the rest of the party talking to her. It felt good. Talking to someone who's life was also pretty much horrible. It was comforting. Especially how well she was taking it. She managed to smile, even though practically everyone hated her for no real reason. It was the most fun that I'd had in a long time. I didn't think about Bubblegum once when I was hanging out with her. The party ended soon.

"Marcie!" I called Marceline, just as she was about to leave.

"Wazzup?" She asked me, looking pretty impatient.

"I know this rad chick who needs a place to stay at… maybe she could stay with you?" I asked, before looking back at the Flame Princess. It just felt like the right thing to do.

"Sure, but I'll have to charge rent," She said, with a smirk.

I stared at her. And stared. And stared.

"It was a joke, Finn. Man, get with the times. See you later or something," She smiled before flying over to the Flame Princess. The Flame Princess smiled, and looked at me and waved. They both walked off.

"How lucky." I said to myself.

"Bet you think that you're a great hero, don't you." There was a pale, loud, obnoxious voice.

"Huh…?" I asked, turning around. There he was again. The prince.

"You think you're sooo gallant, and valiant, and handsome, and heroic, don't you? Well, you're not ME, Prince Peanutbutter!"

I stared at him, dumbfounded. What in the world was he talking about?

"The Princess is mine. She loves me. There's no need to try to make her jealous with that monstrosity Flame Princess. There's no chance for you to get her. In fact, I think you should be the best man at our weddin—"

I punched him square in his nose. "If the Princess wants to get married to you… then she's not worth my time…" I muttered, before walking off towards Jake.

"Hey dude! Who was that girl you were with…? Hmm?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"She's the Flame Princess. She's really cool. I'm tired, dude. I think that we should probably just go home. You know?"

He had this big smile on his face.

"What? What!?" I asked, an eyebrow raised.

"You're not sad or mad anymore, you know…"

"Aw… dude, shut up…" I said, playfully. "Let's just get going," We began to walk. I looked back at the castle, and saw PB staring at me, while the PP—Which is my new name for Prince Peanutbutter—pulled at her arm with another arrogant smile on.

I faked a smile and waved, before turning around. I wasn't that mad at her anymore. I mean, everyone is entitled to like whoever they liked. I still liked her…. A lot… but, I wouldn't be devastated if she doesn't like me. But then… if she did… what would I do? What would I do if she made a mistake and she still wanted me? That thought stayed with me, the whole walk home from the castle.

When I got home, the first thing that I did was go straight into my room. I wasn't in the mood to do anything, because I was so tired. I was excited to, for some reason I couldn't put my finger on. I wasn't completely healed… but, wow, I wasn't hurting.

It was as if everything became better at that party.

I never could've guessed how wrong I was.

* * *

Ack! Guess who! Wells, I'm actually thoroughly pleased with this chapter. Now. I have a question. Do you guys want to see Finn and Flame Princess or Finn and Princess Bubblegum? It can go either way, it just depends on the amounts of votes I get for each side. I know that I promised FinnXPB, but, honestly I like him and the Flame Princess way more. It's up to you guys though.

So, as usual:

Tell me what you think.

Like it?

Hate it?

Review please!

-_Oh No. It's Happened.-_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Hey there guys! I know it's been a pretty long time (about four days…) but, I'm listening to beautiful music and forcing my self to write, just for you guys! This will be so great! I'm actually pretty excited! Let's get this started.

OH, Side note, like I said, the Flame Princess isn't going to be the most constant with the actual show.

Example, not everything that she touches burns in flames. She can 'summon' if you will, the flames from inside of her if she wants to. However, if there's too much emotional stress on her, then she basically becomes just like the one in the show. Before she became calmer and collected. Er.

Enjoy!

I smiled at her. "Thanks, PB." I said, as we sat on a field. The wind was blowing around us, making everything else but us and the picnic a blur. I looked up at her and smiled.

Her hair waved in the wind. "It's fine, Finn. I mean, I should be thanking you," She said, moving a strand of hair out of her face, as she began blushing.

"Huh," I said thoughtfully. "I guess you should," I nodded.

"H-hey!" She smiled beautifully, laughing with me.

"I'm just kidding. This is really nice, you know."

"I…" She looked down again, blushing even more. "I prepared it especially for you," She looked back up at me, and I stared at her. I completely lost control of my body. I think. Or my hormones took over. That was probably it. I found my self leaning into her, yearning for the taste of her lips. And she began leaning to, and I thought that I didn't have anything to worry about, that everything would turn out perfectly, until she said, "C'mon, bro, wake up!"

"What?" I asked in a disappointed and confused voice.

"Wake up, dude!" She said again, in a deeper voice, and then I started shaking irratically.

"What in the world!?" I asked, now awake.

"You were dreaming," Jake said. "You looked so bad, and scared, I thought you were having a nightmare or something. Well, you were also sleeping pretty late. Breakfast will be ready soon," He blurted out, before leaving the room. "And I won't tell her about the moaning…" He added.

It took me a while to realize what was going on. I was dreaming about PB. And I was scared? And I was moaning. I assumed that I was moaning about the Princess, I don't know who else I could've moaned about. I stared at my ceiling, much like yesterday. Not because I hated her. Just because it was too hard. I was trying to let go. Not loving her was harder than she'd know.

Then, it hit me harder. I was _dreaming_ about her. I was _dreaming_ about her, which would mean that…

I loved her. I knew it before, but… It meant so much more. And it hurt a lot more. Because it felt like she was playing with my fee—

"I'm baaaaack!" Jake called, coming in with some bread and butter.

"Thanks, dude," I thanked him, quite irritating, because he kept interrupting the things that made the most sense these days.

"Anytime, bro," He replied, about to walk out of my room.

"Jake, wait," I asked, holding out a hand, gesturing for him to wait. "What… um. What exactly was I moaning?" I asked, as I felt a weird blush creep up on my face.

"Well, nothing really. Just some stuff about the Princess."

"Dude. Like what?" I asked, again, kind of irritated.

"Things like… 'kiss me, Princess,' and 'Thank you, PB,'… you know…" He stated blankly, clearly feeling uncomfortable talking with me about the situation.

"Oh. Yeah. Thanks. Are you doing anything today?" I asked him.

"Well, I was going to go hang out with the Lady… why?"

"I was going to go over to Marceline's house to check out how she and the Flame Princess were doing."

"The Flame Princess…? Oh! That girl, huh!" He giggled at the way I said her name.

"Wh-what?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"N-nothing," He said, still laughing like a young school girl.

"Whatevers! I'm getting ready!" I announced, enthusiastically. I jumped out of my bed clothes and began putting on my adventure clothes. "Alright! I'm off, Jake!" I said, not bothering to go out for the doors, as I jumped out of the window.

I started jogging towards Marceline's cave house. I didn't know why I wanted to go so bad. Maybe it was because I was worried about how the Flame Princess was. Maybe we could hang out. Maybe with Marcie too. As I was walking, I saw… fireworks. Balls flying up and then popping. Balls of fire. I guessed that Marcie and the Flame Princess were doing it somehow. They kept coming so I looked up and went to where I saw them coming from.

"Hey, girls!" I greeted them as I stepped into the little clearing they were sitting in.

"Hey, Finn." Marcie said.

"Hi," The Flame Princess said, turning back to me and smiling before looking back at the fireworks she was creating.

"That's amazing," I said, before sitting down next to her.

"…Thank… you…" She said, looking down at her legs a little.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Me and Marcie both asked.

"I'm… I'm not used to getting compliments… I'm used to the opposite, actually." She murmured.

"Hey," I said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Anybody who says anything bad to you isn't worth your time. Don't sweat the small stuff, the people who don't care. Worry about the people who do," I smiled her, and she looked back at me and smiled too.

"Thank you," She nodded.

Marcie laughed a little. "I'm gonna' go get something from the house. I'll be back," She kept giggling and flew away.

I stared at her, thinking, "What in the world…?" I shrugged. "So… how _do_ you do that?" I asked the Flame Princess.

"Well… it's actually pretty easy. But hard to explain," She said, seeming to be thinking. "I pull out a lot of flame energy, and I condense it into a ball and shoot it up and make it burst." She gave me a demonstration.

"It's so pretty…" I said, staring at her, before I shook my head furiously. I looked down and subconsciously pulled my hood lower on my head.

"Yeah, It is. Huh? What's wrong?"

She didn't realize that I was staring at her which was good. But that victory was short lived as I realized what was happening. I would… I would just ignore it then sort it out later. "Nothing, nothing at all."

"Oh. Um. Okay," She said, before looking up at the clouds. "Oh, I forgot to ask what you were here for. Not to sound rude, I mean…"

"It's chill," I said. "I was just wondering if you were okay with Marcie."

"Yeah, she's really nice and funny. Thank you so much! Even just having two friends is just… amazing. Thank you so much," She said quickly before wrapping her arms around me, tenderly.

I hugged her back. "You're welcome. A girl like you deserves to have the best," I added as she let me go.

"Finn!?" A familiar voice gasped. "What's going on!?" (NO, MARCELINE DID NOT CALL HER. SHE LEFT BECAUSE SHE FIGURED THAT THEY WANTED SOME 'alone time' *wink*. SO YEAH. SORRY FOR CAPS.)

"Crap," I muttered under my breath. "Hello…" I said, turning to the other Princess.

"Who is—Oh. You're the fire girl from my party!" She said, anger growing in her voice.

"Babe, calm down." The prince said.

"Of course…" She nodded, and before glancing at me once more, she added, "My love…"

My heart sunk. I didn't know why I was dreaming about her. She was in love. With someone else. That part always made my heart ache. And I always forgot it whenever I thought about her. I didn't think it would happen again. I stared at her, with a disgusted face plastered on my face. My stomach and turned and turned. The girl that I used to know… was she gone? Would I ever see the girl she used to be? What was fueling all of this? It angered me, and saddened me, and my mind was jumping erratically all over the place.

The Flame Princess stared at me, and then at the couple. "You guys… maybe you should leave…"

"That's exactly what I was thinking. Come, my pet," The Prince said as he dragged her away. The Princess stole one more look into my eyes before she left.

I stared at where she stood. The Flame Princess put a hand on my cheek. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Her hand was warm. It wasn't burning, but it was tender. "Huh? Yeah. I'm good." I lied. It was no use being depressed about it. Once I was back to normal, I thought about it more, and I realized that she was just trying to make me jealous. Because she thought that I was trying to make her jealous.

I couldn't believe that she thought that I would do that. Who did she think I was?

"So…" She asked, a blush coming on her face. "That was the princess… right? She was looking at you… and you were looking at her… what… what's going on…?" She asked.

"It's none of your business," I snapped, before I realized what I had done. "I'm sorry! It's just… well… I'm sorry." I said, looking down.

"It's… it's fine," She shook her head. "I was sticking my nose into your business.

"No, seriously. I had no right to do that." I sighed. "Anyways…" I said, trying to think of something to say. I couldn't come up with anything. I lay down on the grass and stared up at the clouds. She did the same.

"Woah! Look at that cloud!" I said, smiling at her before pointing at it. "It looks like… a sword!"

We continued on like that and kept pointing out clouds. While we did it, though, I couldn't forget.

The Girl she used to be was gone.

Not loving her was harder than she could know.

So how was it!? I loved it, to be honest. I listened to so many songs while writing. It was greeeat. I typed this in about 4 hours.

So, as usual:

Tell me what you think.

Like it?

Hate it?

Review please!

And don't forget to tell whether you want FinnxFP or FinnxPB!

-_Oh No. It's Happened.-_


	4. Chapter 4

Adventure Time- Complications

PB isn't the only thing that's complicated anymore. The thing that I want to discuss is my upload days. Well, originally, I was planning on uploading every day. However, these chapters are much more well written, and they have much more thought put into them than that of the other ones that I have written, so I cannot simply just open a text file and just start writing. Then, I was going to upload every _other_ day, with the exception of weekends. And that seemed like it was going to work, but I couldn't come up with anything fast enough.

So now, I have come to the conclusion, the decision, if you will, the commitment, of _**once a week**_. That's right. I will update once a week. I promise at least that much to you. When school starts again, however, it will be a little more complicated, but, we'll cross that bridge once we get to it. The updates for sure won't be on the weekends. It'll be in during the week, and, if I do miss one, I'll force myself to make two chapters for the next week. It seems that it might be Thursdays and Fridays, since I'm pretty sure that these are the days where I usually type my stories, mostly because I'm like, "Oh, crap. I have to complete that story. Alright, let's do it today."

And, I made note that I was planning on starting a new story, one based off of The Legend Of Korra. I am, I am. It's just that… well… more story time! (This is going to be such a long authors note.) Back when I was doing the original Adventure Time Story, well… a lot of the fans there went on my other stories and said, stop doing that one, continue Adventure Time. And, well, I don't want that to happen. That, along with the fact that I can barely maintain this story with the way things are make me decide, 'I can't start another story.' But, as soon as this one is over, you guys can bet that the new one is coming out. I'm not exactly sure how many chapters this story is going to be.

Another thing related to stories. The length of them, word wise. Well, I'm going to say for sure, that my whole document will not be less than 1,000 words, counting this.

ALSO. I was thinking. Since a lot of you guys want the Flame Princess, but some of you guys also want Princess Bubblegum, I decided to make EVERYONE happy. I'm going to do… alternate timelines, if you will. Near the end, I'm not stating any details, but, I'll set it up so that Finn can go either way, then I'll write an ending chapter for each way, just so that you guys can be happy. And you can consider whichever one you want canon.

Another thing. (Sorry. :P) Well, I remember saying that the things that happen in the show aren't canon in the story. What I meant was, the things between PB, FP, and Finn, relationship wise. That's what I meant.

What do you guys think? Of my idea, and of these longer author's notes? I did have a lot of fun writing it. And they did take off a good 600 words.

Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

I woke up wanting to see the princess so bad. I didn't even know why I wanted to see her so much. Well, actually, the thing that I didn't understand is the fact that I didn't know why I wanted to see her. It made my stomach turn and turn and it honestly felt so bad. Jake woke up. "Hey, dude! What's up!"

I looked over at him, with an eyebrow raised. "I feel like I need to see Princess Bubblegum,"

His smile faded. "Are you sure, dude?"

I lay back down and stared at the ceiling again. "I don't know dude. I just feel like she's not telling me something about the situation."

"I don't know… but, man, we never really hang out with each other anymore. Y'know, after the thing with the princess." He said, shrugging.

"No… I mean… remember that one time where we helped the princesses—"

"Go to a party, where we split up…?" He said, it sounding more like a question.

"What the what…" I said, the realization hitting me. "Dude, you're right!" I was having so many problems with the Flame Princess, and PB, that me and Jake weren't hanging out very much. I was determined to change that! "Let's hang out today! Let's go do something awesome!"

"Yeah, man!" He grinned widely. "What do you want to do?"

"Let's go prank some people with Neptr!" I told him enthusiastically.

"Oh, dude, that would be sweet!" He gave me a thumbs up. "Who should we get first!?"

"…Hm. I have got no clue."

"How about Cinnamon Bun!?" He proposed.

"Well… we could… but… I wanted this to be a day where we didn't have to worry about girls," I muttered.

"Yeah, I guess I could see that being a problem. But what are the chances that the princess will be with him?" He asked, raising a finger in an as-a-matter-of-fact manner.

"Hm. You're right, I guess," I said, with a nod, before I began getting dressed for adventure. In a few minutes, I was done. "Alright, Jake, it's Adventure Time!" I yelled and we ran out of the house. It was not a very long run, only a few minutes, and Jake had the easier time, since he could just stretch over long distances. Soon enough we were at the castle. Since we decided that we wanted to make it a challenge, we decided to sneak into the dungeon. Once we were there, we began to slowly make our way to Cinnamon Buns cell, and once we saw him, I took Neptr out of my backpack.

"Comeon, Neptr, just shoot some pies at him!" I yelled, as Cinnamon Bun looked away from the wall that he was… well, staring at and at us. He got a bunch of pie lobbed at his face as he fell down.

"You jeeeeeeerks!" He yelled at us as we began to quickly retreat, laughing our heads off. We ran up the long staircase, and burst into the main castle hall, where they held the party, and saw her again. With the Prince. He got up and kissed her before walking away into her room.

No matter how many times I told and reminded myself that this was happening, every time I saw it, it was like someone punched me in the gut. It hurt so bad.

She had her phony smile on before she looked in my direction. "Finn, wait!" She yelled, just as I went out of the door.

I looked at Jake. "Dude, I'll be home soon, just go back," I said, shaking my head. "Sorry, bro."

He shook his head. "Nah, it's cool, dude," He nodded. "Good luck," He stretched away to the house.

I stared after him and I think at that moment, I regretted staying without him.

"Hello, Finn," She belted out, clearly uncomfortable.

"Hey," I said, my voice sounding just as uncomfortable.

"It's been a long time since we've last spoken directly to eachother…" She started.

"It's been about two or three days." I replied, bluntly.

She winced.

"I'm sorry," I sighed, pulling my hood over my head a little. "It's just… I'm frustrated."

She put a hand on my shoulder. "It's because of me, isn't it?" She asked, looking pretty sad.

"No, I mean… well… yeah," I nodded, before looking in her eyes. They were just so sad. I felt like she was depressed about what she was doing… almost as much as I was. But it didn't make any sense.

"I never wanted to hurt you, Finn," She murmured. Before looking down, and leaning in towards me. She was coming closer to my face, and on instinct, I came closer, and closer, and closer, and I could smell her breath before she backed up furiously. "I'm so sorry!" She said, before looking down.

I was so confused. Did she like me or didn't she like me? It was killing me.

"I can't… I can't control myself…" She shook her head. "I… I don't think we should see each other again…" She looked away from me. "I'll… I'll stay with the Prince… and you can go with the Flame Princess," She added, in a sour tone as she quickly walked back into the castle. I stared after her, with my mouth agape. I couldn't believe her.

I sighed. Even though she did so many things wrong to me, I still liked her so much, and as more of these things happen, it hurt me _even more_. It was torture. And I liked her even more. Why was it so hard to just like her. I had the greatest luck ever.

I walked home, mulling over what had just happened, pretty confused.

Nothing made sense anymore.

* * *

Hello, guys! It's me! Oh No! Who else would it be…? Wells, anyways, I'm not very proud of this chapter, well, not proud of anything besides the ending. The way I write my stories is that I actually plan out how I want the chapter to begin and end, then I improvise the rest of it, and, it works pretty well. I have no regrets.

So, as usual:

Tell me what you think.

Like it?

Hate it?

Review please!

-_Oh No. It's Happened.-_


	5. Chapter 5

Adventure Time: Complications

Author's Note

Okay! Hello to anyone who still checks here frequently. I can't blame anyone for not, though, as I haven't posted anything in like maybe a year. It's actually pretty bad. Well, I apologize to anyone who actually liked this story for any ungodly reason.

Well, starting off here, I have been gone for a long time primarily due to school. I'm not the best in math and so I usually had to spend a lot of time there. Also, I got a whole lot of games in the time that I was gone and so, since I was so entertained I never ever had any desire to write, and, in fact, I was quite opposed to it.

It's actually really interesting. Writing used to be one of my favorite things in the world to do, but, recently I pretty much lost all of my drive. And I'm not entirely sure if I got my drive back. But I'm willing to try.

As for the Legend of Korra story... well, I'm not as enthusiastic about that one anymore. I don't think that idea would go anywhere, and I really don't think I'd have an easy or fun time writing it.

However, I do have plans for a Legend of Zelda story. Since it is my favorite game series of all time, Link being my favorite game character of all time, I feel that it's about time I dabble in a bit of the fanfiction. Recently, I've been reading a fanfiction called, "Legend of Zelda: Only Chosen Love", or something along those lines (I'm horrible with names) and I was really into the whole idea of a high school LoZ fic.

So, I'm going to try to pitch what I've got thought out of the idea so far. The first chapter is going to start of with Link finally coming to the academy, your generic first chapter I suppose. Most of the chapters will be based on the experiences that Link has with his friends and with Zelda (the main love interest), while some other chapters will be focused on experiences that Link has had with other characters in the franchise, except more in a realistic setting, based on the school esque thing that I'd have going on. I've thought about Saria's Song.

Basically, Link and Saria will be hanging out with eachother and she dares him to follow her into the Woods near the school, and come with her to the other side. (which, for convenience will be named the Lost Woods). He does, but then gets sidetracked along the way and gets lost. Since he knows she'll wait for him to come, he explores the woods more, and soon finds his way over to where she waits. He sees her playing the ocarina and hears a wonderful tune from her, and he inquires about it, soon having her teach it to him on his own ocarina. And so, he learns Saria's song.

I don't know what you guys think, but I'm really excited, and I really feel that this can really get me back into loving fanfiction and passionately writing more and more. Leave your thoughts on this idea!

Also if you have any suggestions as to what Finn can do in some of the later chapters, I'm open to them! Just PM me. I've got a general idea of how I want it to end, and if I've got some great ideas, I'd probably bring them out even faster! Them being the chapters.

Anyways, I got a laptop, not necessarily a new one, but still, it's my own personal laptop, so I have a lot more time and oppurtunity to write, so I'm really excited about that. And I've been recently reading some Legend of Zelda fanfictions, and a few others, and it's inspired me to try and come back to the whole AT:C story. I almost wanted to say story arc, but that would kind of insinuate that there would be another story arc after this one. I doubt there will be. I'm kind of over this story. And also, I kind of somewhat hate Adventure Time.

I'll expand more on why in the next chapter's author's note, because this one is getting obnoxiously long.

Enjoy!

* * *

_My eyes opened slowly and adjusted to the light. I found myself staring at an unfamiliar ceiling, and soon found that I was in an unfamiliar room. As I moved around slightly, I found that I was in an unfamiliar bed. I sighed quietly, and tried to calm myself. I felt an uncanny warmness at my right side. I turned over to my right, and in front of me lay the Flame Princess. I was surprised, but I couldn't find any strength to gasp, or wake her up, or make any noise, for that matter._

_She turned around slowly, until I was facing her back. My throat was parched and I couldn't speak, but I felt a burning desire. I wrapped my arms around her, and held her close to my chest._

_It hurt. It hurt bad. I was being burned. Her body was fire, scorching me, exciting me. The desire grew more and more and I felt more pain, but I forced myself to hold it. My breath was ragged, and I felt my heart beating quickly as I brung my lips down to her neck. My lips tingled upon the impact of the flame that was her skin._

_She giggled, her back pressing against my chest again and spreading the fire. She turned around, a smile playing on her lips and came closer to me. She touched her forehead to mine, and the fire caused more pain and desire to cloud my mind. I could feel her breath, smell it, taste it, and I brought her closer to me so that I could press my lips to hers._

_She was fire. I went numb._

"Finn!" Jake called, smacking my shoulder to get my attention.

"H-huh?" I muttered, blinking rapidly. "What... where am I?" I asked, rubbing my eyes with my hands.

"Here at the tree house, where else?" He asked, an eyebrow raised. "Dude, you were burning up! More dreams about... you know...?"

I shook my head with a sigh. "No, not Princess Bubblegum."

He sighed in relief, and put a hand on me. "You'll find the right girl, don't worry, man. Besides, you've always got me and BMO, anyway," he laughed, grabbing me into a headlock and pulling on my hat.

I laughed with him and struggled out of his grip until he let me go. "Yeah, pals fore' gals for sure!"

"Yeah, man!" he fist bumped me. "That said," he began with a laugh, "I'm going out with the Lady and Jake Jr.! So seeya later, bro!"

"Alright dude, seeya." I bid him goodbye, having a genuine smile on my face.

"Oh, I forgot! I told BMO not to let you out of the house- you need a rest, bro! It's your day off, enjoy it!" He added, before going down the ladder that led to our room.

"Wait, what!?" I yelled, when what he said finally processed. I sighed and put my head between my hands. Maybe this would be a good thing. Some time to rest, some time to just think. _'Speaking of thinking...' _I shuddered as I reminded myself of the dream I had just had.

Did I really like the Flame Princess? That was the question. I had a lot of fun with her, she was cool, and pretty, and I just... well, I connected with her. And I just had a dream that I was sleeping with her.

But the dream led me to the most disturbing part. She had hurt me, and I had liked it. I wanted her, I needed her, but she scorched me. Even just touching her set me aflame, and when our lips touched... I blacked out.

It couldn't have been a premonition dream, though. The cosmic owl wasn't there. If he was, that would be extremely creepy. Jokes aside, it could've just been my mind filling in the dots. I don't remember ever touching her, so... that was at least plausible.

But that brought up another question. Would she burn me? If we touched? Was she even healthy for me? She was fire, I was a human, and humans were never meant to play with fire. I smiled, despite myself, at my grim humor.

Things with her just weren't as clear as they would be with Princess Bubblegum.

I loved her. I still love her. That was arguably the worst part. And I didn't know if she loved me back. My mind wandered back to what had happened to me yesterday.

She almost kissed me. That proved that she at least had some feelings for me. And that made it even more confusing, and convoluted, and, really, it just wasn't fair to me. There was something that she wasn't telling me. It was why she wasn't smiling when she was with the Prince. Why she acted so sad when she talked to me alone. She was hiding something from me.

I sighed again. What happens if she does like me? Do I just abandon the Flame Princess entirely? Do I reject Princess Bubblegum? Who was I to say that the Flame Princess even had feelings for me? So many questions, so little answers. I was beginning to get frustrated, to be completely honest.

And then it came down to what mattered more: My history with Princess Bubblegum, our past, all the adventures and fun we've shared, or my anticipation with the Flame Princess, the fun and adventures I know we're bound to have.

I knew Princess Bubblegum- or at least, I thought I knew her-, but I wanted to know the Flame Princess. Were they equal? Following my original logic, a dream about Princess Bubblegum meant that I loved her... so... a dream about the Flame Princess, a much more intimate dream about the Flame Princess... did that mean that I loved her? More, perhaps, than Princess Bubblegum?

I guess it really all came down to what I expected, and what would be expected of me. Princess Bubblegum and I would be happy together, I'm sure, but...well, if I was with her, would that make me a prince? Or a king? My adventuring days would be over at the expense of being with the woman I wanted and I knew I loved. If I was with the Flame Princess, I would live a life of adventure and exploration with a girl that I could love, a girl that could potentially kill me.

Neither was really alluring.

I took a few more moments to stare up at the ceiling with no purpose, before coming to a decision. "I need to find Princess Bubblegum," I muttered to myself. "I need to know what's going on, or at least find out a little bit more about the situation."

So I had to get past BMO. Great.

As I got dressed I thought about ways to get past BMO, but I ultimately decided that I would try to be honest, because I didn't want to worry the lil' guy. I gulped and began my descent down the ladder.

"Oh! Finn! You're awake!" BMO greeted me, jumping up and down. "Want to play Conversation Parade? It's your day off!"

"Sorry, BMO, not today. I've got to go talk to Princess Bubblegum." I told him firmly bending down so we were face to face.

"I'm sorry, Finn, but Jake told me not to let you out of the house." He apologized.

"BMO... please... this is really important," I pleaded. Something about how pathetic I looked, or maybe how sincere I looked caused him to give in.

"Okay, Finn, but please, make sure you're back before Jake comes home..."

"Hey, no problem, buddy," I told him, patting him on the head. "We'll play some games when I get back, alright?"

"Yay!" BMO smiled and jumped in joy. I gave him a high five, before saying goodbye and leaving. I had no specific idea as to where the Princess was, but I guessed that the Candy Kingdom Castle was as good a place as any to start. Lucky for me, it turned out that she was there, on the balcony where she first informed me of the Peanutbutter Prince, with the Prince himself.

When I got up there, I knocked on the wall to indicate my entrance.

The Prince looked over at me before scowling. "I assume you're here for my betrothed?" He guessed, his condescending nature present and showing in his voice. "I don't associate with hooligans. Bonnibel, inform me when you're done with the trash."

I glared at him, not bothering to say even a word to him as he walked through the doors I entered from. "Princess-" I started, turning my attention over to her.

"Finn, why are you here?" Princess Bubblegum cut me off, looking surprised and angry at the same time.

"I... I-I wanted... I mean.." I started blubbering. I had not expected this kind of reaction from her at all, I expected more of a surprised smile, and then we sort everything out, and we're happy again... "I needed to see you... I thought you'd have been happy to see me..."

"Finn... I said that we shouldn't see each other again." she said, frowning.

"How can you honestly say that?" I asked her, getting fired up and angry myself. She almost kisses me, then tells me never to come over to the castle again? It made so sense, and it wasn't fair.

"I'm... going to get married, and be happy... and you should be happy with the Flame Princess..." she replied, an almost empty look on her face as she answered me, almost as if she was unaffected, almost as if she didn't care.

"I should be happy!? When did you begin to care about what made me happy!?"

"We could have been together, before, you know, Finn..." she muttered, looking down at her dress.

"That doesn't matter! You say that you never meant to hurt me, that you want me to be happy, that I should move on, but you keep toying with me! Do you love me, or not!?" I roared now, my eyes trained exclusively on her.

"I... I don't love you," she muttered, looking away from me.

"...Oh." I muttered in response. I wasn't totally convinced, in fact, I was barely convinced at all, but, well, I would just have to find out more over time. "PB..." I called her, wanting her to look me in the eyes. She didn't respond so I walked up to her and held her chin up with my hand. "I love you. I still love you." I kissed her softly on the lips before backing up. "Even if you don't love me, I'll always love you," I told her, our eyes still connected. She was still emotionless, as she gazed back at me.

"Oh," she stated, blandly. "You... you should be going, now, Finn." she stood up. "I'll go and retrieve the Prince. Have a nice day, Finn."

"You too," I replied.

I was happy. In fact, I was almost ecstatic. There was a chance that she still loved me! I was so giddy, that when I got home, the first thing I did was play with BMO.

* * *

Oh boy! That took about 12 hours in all for me to write and edit and etc. It was a lot of fun, and it was certainly a departure from my usual content in this story, normally conversations and actions, less about thinking and things of that nature. I'm extremely proud of this though, and it's easily my favorite chapter of this story, and, I think, the longest. I was just going to leave it as a chapter full of Finn's thoughts, but I decided at the last minute to add in the part about PB, and I'm actually pretty glad I did.

Funny, because, as of today, August 20th, it's about 4 days late of my last update to this story.

I'm really loving typing with this new Laptop, as well!

And it's about 4 AM, so I'm gonna go to sleep.

Tell me what you think.

Like it?

Hate it?

Review please!

-Oh No. It's Happened.-


	6. Chapter 6

Adventure Time Complications

Author Note

Hello all! I don't really feel like writing. My internet connection is acting stupid and I don't really have anything else to do in my house that does not require said internet connection, so I've been basically doing nothing at all. And I was like, "Oh. I should write the next chapter of AT:C,"

I have been reading some more fanfictions, recently, and another great one that I read is called, "The Tragedy of Rosalina and Waluigi" by Topcard. It's probably my favorite fanfiction ever, if not, it's totally up there. It might seem a little weird at first (the RosalinaxWaluigi pairing) but it really grew on me, and I desperately wanted a happy ending. *Sigh*.

I've been playing some Mabinogi, the "Fantasy Life MMORPG" with my brother. Meh. It's a cool game, but it's not that great imo. I've also been playing Phantasy Star Online 2 with my brother, and it's pretty uch the same thing. It's cool, but not that fun. Aside from that, I've been playing a lot of N64 games and DS games. Sadly, there were none that I really desired to finish.

So yeah. My life has basically been a whole lot of nothing. I've got school coming up, and I can tell highschool is going to be a drag. I've got to read another book, and then write a report on it, and the first book I read. Then I have to write a report on a biography. Then I have to read two more books, because I'm going to be tested on them. Yaay. *Sigh*.

Also, I've noticed that I barely got any reviews on the last chapter. That kind of upset me, since I really worked hard on it. Granted, I understand that since this is an old story, not many people who wanted to read it back then will read it now, but... I dunno... if you read the story, could you please leave a review? It helps me know that you guys want more, and it helps me know what I should change. Tuesday through Thursday there were a total of 68 views on the story, and I only got about 5 reviews from 2 people. I really do appreciate every single review I get, but, I dunno, I would like a few more I guess. Again, I'm not trying to sound ungrateful or anything, so please don't take it that way.

And I have a question for you guys. Do you guys still want me to do a split timeline ending thing? Because, since I wrote this chapter, I really really really liked the Flame Princess / Finn couple, and I'm having trouble finding out a reason as to why he would continue to like Princess Bubblegum.

But, uh, I'm going to end this author's note here, because I really want to get into the story.

* * *

"I don't know, Finn..." the Flame Princess muttered, rubbing her arm with the palm of her right hand. "Are you sure I'm not stepping on any toes?"

"No way, FP! It's totes dope." I shrugged and smiled. "Who would be upset by us hanging out together?"

"Princess Bubblegum, maybe?" she murmured, before looking up at me quizzically.

"Nah, she'll be cool. Peebles has, uh, she's getting married." I answered looking away from her stare. "She's... too old for me, anyway," I muttered, to myself, under my breath.

"Well... if you say so," she said with a smile. I loved her smile. It was just the greatest thing to see her happy, especially when I was the cause of her smile. "What do you want to do?"

"Pranks, maybe?" I asked her, returning the smile.

She giggled. "What do you have in mind?" she asked, sitting down next to me. I could feel her warmth, and it felt so good I had to smile.

I took off my backpack and opened it before turning it over, dumping everything out. "Well, we can do prank calls, we can put stuff in people's foods, we can go around scaring people with these prank masks..." None of them seemed really interesting to me, as I've done them lots of times. "Oh! And water balloons pranks."

She stayed silent for a second, frowning as if she was in thought. It occurred to me that she was worried about what affect it might have on a fire elemental like herself.

"It won't hurt you," I said. I swallowed my gut and put my hand on hers. She didn't burn me. She was warm, but she didn't burn me. She looked up at me, into my eyes, and I stared into hers, and we stayed like that for a few seconds. And then I felt it. She was getting warmer, and warmer, and she leaned in closer to me. Her hand was getting beyong warm, now and it was burning me. But for some reason, I couldn't stay away. I found myself leaning in to her as well, closer, and closer, until our lips touched.

It was hot.

"Agh!" I howled in pain, now on my back. I felt like I had just touched a stove with my bare hands. It hurt. A lot.

"Finn!" she gasped and ran over to me, and kneeled at my side. "Are you okay?" I could hear the concern in her voice and see it in her eyes.

"Y-yeah... just... ugh..." I muttered, rubbing the palm of my hand on my forehead. "I'm fine..." I couldn't move, I just felt paralyzed.

"I'm so sorry, Finn..." she apologized, looking down at the ground."They all... they all told me that I was evil... that I was a monst-" her voice quavered, almost as if she was crying without tears.

"FP..." I cut her off. "You're not a monster... you're not evil..."

"How can I not be a monster when I just hurt you? Nobody can be with me! I hurt everyone and everything!"

"F...P..."

"I should have just listened to them, and stayed in the Fire Kingdom..."

I grabbed her and pulled her down to me so that we were face to face, and I pressed my lips to hers once again, while wrapping my arms around her. It hurt me, it hurt so much, but I held it in... I had to hold it in. Her body heat was at an all time high, and soon the feeling it gave me changed from pain to comfort, to happiness, as I broke the kiss to look into her eyes, my arms still wrapped around her. "You're not evil. You're passionate."

She blushed and smiled, and I smiled back.

Once I let her go and we were both back up, she smiled and said, "So, let's get to pranking."

"Sweet. Okay, this here's a water balloon. You need to be careful with it, because if you drop it or anything-" I dropped it as a demonstration. "It all splashes right on you. You just need to be a little bit careful!" I told her, before the water surged and touched my legs, making me gasp and jump, before soaking into the forest floor.

She giggled a little bit at the sight before saying, "Okay... so can I try to throw one?"

I kneeled down and picked up another one. "Here," I gave her the water balloon. "See if you can hit me!" I dared her before turning around and running a few feet away from her. "Okay, now, it's not the easiest thing to do at first, but-"

SPLASH!

I spat some water out of my mouth. "You're a natural!" I laughed with a smile, and she began to giggle as well. "Let's see if you can hit me while I'm in motion. Get a balloon from my bag!" I told her, and she did as I said. "Alright," I smiled and began running around randomly without any sense of direction. What would you know, she hit me right in my face, knocking me over.

She ran over to me and kneeled down next to me again and asked, "Are you okay?" I looked up at her face, and I could see that she had a smile on and was shaking, as if she was trying to hold back a laugh.

I couldn't stop myself from smiling and laughing and she joined in after. "So you got the hang of it, huh?"

"Well, Finn..." she began, "what if someone gets hurt? I mean, I just knocked you over onto grass... what would happen if I knocked someone else over on... like concrete, or something?"

"That won't happen," I assured her. She didn't look convinced so I quickly tried to move on from the subject. "Comeon, let's go to the Candy Kingdom and wet some fools!" I said, enthusiastically, and she couldn't help but smile and say, "Haha, yeah,"

As we walked, we just chatted about all sorts of random things. Old friends, parents, crushes- she was a bit uneasy to hear that I used to have a crush on Princess Bubblegum - and pretty much anything else any of us thought about. It was fun.

Conversations with Princess Bubblegum were mostly me trying to talk to her, and her dismissing me as a child, or ignoring me, or I guess not caring enough to help me. But whenever she needed me, I was always there. But, I guess, she didn't need me anymore. Harsh reality.

I'm really beginning to wonder why Bubblegum was still on my mind. I was with the Flame Princess, happy and with a relationship that was going somewhere, yet I couldn't stop thinking of her. It was sick. And I sincerely hoped that the Flame Princess didn't see the looks on my face whenever Bubblegum was brung up.

Soon we arrived at the Candy Kingdom. We tried to find a nice, high vantage point to look down from, and we decided that a roof was as good as it would get.

"Alright, FP, let's get pranky!" I said with a smile, getting her to giggle. "Skadoosh-" I began picking up a water balloon before I heard, "Finn! What are you doing?" Princess Bubblegum shrieked, coming up a ladder behind us.

"Gah-" I exclaimed dropping the balloon on my leg and soaking my pants. "Why would you just surprise me like that!?"

"What were you doing!?"

"W-we..." I started but I couldn't speak correctly, and I instinctively pulled my hood down over my head.

"We were having fun!" the Flame Princess piped up now, standing up for me. I looked over at her and she smiled reassuringly at me, before turning back to Bubblegum and frowning.

"I'm talking with Finn, not you; stay out of our business." Princess Bubblegum demanded.

"Well I was hanging out with her before you barged in and interrupeted us,"

"Finn, I need to talk to you in private."

"If you have something to say, you can just say it in front of me!" the Flame Princess challenged.

Princess Bubblegum sighed and put her hand on her forehead, as if she was under stress. "Okay. Finn. I don't care if you're angry that I don't want to be with you, or if you're trying to make me jealous or whatever you're trying to do, but the one thing that I do care about is the health of my people." She looked right at me, and again I could see the sadness. "Finn... we were close, and for that reason I'm going to leave you with a warning. Do not harm my people." She sounded fierce but I still saw the sadness, which then became emptiness.

"It was going to be a joke."

"I know. It's always a joke with you," she said, and the sadness in her eyes grew. It was as if she was putting on a show, pretending that she hated me. God, she was so stressful.

The Flame Princess was silent and said nothing to me or her.

"..." I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what I could say.

"I know that you still love me, Finn. I know that that might be the cause of this... but... Grow up, Finn. Act your age." she added, before going back down the ladder and leaving. The emptiness in her eyes was frightening.

"You love her? You still love her?" the Flame Princess asked.

"I don't... I don't know..." I muttered. "But I know that what I feel for you is real, FP. I don't want you to think that just because her and I were... well, that just because I love her, I don't love you, and I'm trying to play around with your feelings," I reassured her.

She looked away, and down at the people walking around in the Kingdom. I came closer to her, and grabbed her hand, trying to get her to look at me, to smile with me, to laugh with me, but she didn't. I felt her hand warming up again until it burnt.

"Agh!" I gasped and began to blow on my hand. "FP?"

"Finn... I need time to think. I'm sorry," she apologized before flying off, leaving me there on the roof staring after her, speechless.

"I just gone donked it up with both of them," I said to myself with a sigh.

Love was so complicated.

* * *

Oh boy! Done with that chapter. It actually took quite a while for me to write, but I'm super duper excited to be able to get it out to you guys this fast. It's been about like what... 3 days? Hopefully this seals the deal in that I want to have really frequent uploads, and do you guys justice!

So, uh, yeah. As usual:

Tell me what you think.

Like it?

Hate it?

Review please!

-Oh No. It's Happened.-


	7. UPDATE Chapter 1 Re-Write

More important update. Please read.

I actually feel extremely foolish. I was upset because of all things yesterday, and I looked and saw I had no reviews, and I just freaked. I'm not as upset as I was, and I'd like to thank all the people who gave me reviews. The ones I got were really inspiring, and they are completely true. See, yesterday, after writing the 'Update', I looked back on Brick or Dexter and Adventure Time: Enemy Rises, and one thing stood out to me. I acknowledged that I didn't get many reviews, and I still went forward with my work. I guess AT:ER and BoD spoiled me. (Especially BoD because HOLY CRAP 92 REVIEWS).

I'd like to apologize. What I just did was kind of stupid. AT:C and BoD:Re will be continued, and finished, and then I'm not sure where I'm going to go after that. I think I'm going to do that LoZ:OoT novelization, as I have that game at the ready. Either that or a Skyward Sword novelization (as I also have that game at the ready.) I kind of like doing Adventure Time stories (and I realize that I missed the new episode -_-') and I might do another one (though it probably will not be a sequel to AT:C, and might just be a whole other world. That or a spin-off. I really like spin-offs.

Those will be going on and I'll find my way soon enough. I'm just going to keep writing, even if I don't get the critical acclaim I'd like. (If you could call it critical acclaim. I wouldn't.) I'll just keep trying, and, hopefully, people will notice me. If they don't, well, I'll just be doing what I've always been doing. Staying up late at night and writing some fanfiction.

Update. Very important. Please read.

I'd just like to take a quick little moment here to discuss a few things that have been on my mind. I'm actually a bit upset.

I actually put a lot of work into my stories, and well, I'm not trying to beg for reviews, but some constructive criticism or praise would be cool. And I do get some reviews, but it's generally from a handful of like 5 people who do review sometimes.

I'm a community type of guy, and I like to integrate fans and viewers and all the like into my stories, but it's a little bit hard to do when you get no feedback. The Brick or Dexter Re-Imagined story was going to be a project if people liked it and wanted more, and, really, nobody did. I was actually really excited for it, but, well, apparently, nobody was really interested, so, as far as I'm concerned, that's canceled. The LoZ high school fic turned prompt fic is probably not going to happen. I asked for feedback, and I didn't get any, and to be honest, a prompt fic wouldn't work without any reviews anyway, so, uh, yeah, that's canceled. I already established that the Legend of Korra story I hinted at will not be a reality, canceled long ago. I actually wanted to do a LoZ:OoT novelization as well, but that's canceled. AT:C barely gets any reviews as it is, and I wanted some suggestions for any hi-jinks that could ensue, but, well, nobody really PMed me with any ideas. (Granted I did get a PM complimenting my work, and I would like to thank people who do enjoy my work, and I did get a comment regarding my request, and thank you for reviewing (you know who you are)). I'm going to finish that story, because I vowed that I would, and I will complete it, and not just like in 1 chapter. It might be less frequent updates, because I need to think hard about all the content that goes in. But, it will happen, at the very least.

So, as you might notice, every single possible idea that I ever mentioned as to another story or project being worked on is canceled. Just in case anyone can't tell, this means that I will not be working on any story on after AT:C. I simply don't have the desire to when I'm not getting any response for the work that I put all of my sweat and tears into. Now, I know that some of you guys do comment (on AT:C, at least, and about AT:C,) and that alone is the only reason why I'm continuing AT:C, but, as far as I am concerned, that will be my last work on . I might be around on one of the forums, or reviewing on one of the stories, but I highly doubt that I will be working on any stories on this website. I apologize to the small number of people who actually care about this.

I was going to begin working on the next chapter of AT:C and completely improvise, but I really can't now, because it's so late, and I'm tired, and I don't really care enough to. But I'll just leave you guys with a re write of Chapter 1.

* * *

Four years. It had been four years. It seemed like such a short number, but, really a lot had changed. The Princess and I were no longer as comfortable with eachother, but it was really just me being a teenager and being shy around her, because of how gorgeous I knew she was. We still hung out, and talked and, she might have actually liked me, so I made sure that I was with her more often. Marceline hadn't changed a bit, and I started hanging out with her more, becoming quickly attatched to her after the adventure we'd had earlier. It was especially convenient, because Jake had less time to spend with me and had more to spend with Lady Rainicorn, with whom he was getting more serious with. I didn't mind. When he was with me, we hung out and chilled and it was great. I-

"Oof!" I yelled, falling backwards on my butt. "Huh? Oh, shiz!" I exclaimed, jumping up and taking out my sword. There was a vampire standing in front of me, clenching his fists as he swirled his tongue around one of his fangs in a menacingly way. He hissed and I clenched my blade and waited for him to come at me. He did soon enough, attempting to rush me and hit me with his fists. I side stepped and dodged him, so he ended up missing and stumbling to stop himself. I took this oppurtunity to slash at his back with my sword, making him topple over.

"Good job, Finn." Marceline laughed, strumming her guitar axe. She came up to me, and I stepped back so that she could talk to the vampire. "Don't forget your place. I am the vampire queen. Remember that next time, beforing attempting a mutiny." she scolded the man and he groaned, before she took her foot from him, and he transformed into a bat, flying off before anything else could be said.

"Heavy," Jake commented, coming up behind me, now.

"Yeah, for reals, great leadering, yo," I complimented Marcie with a smile, holding my hand up for a high-five, and she smiled back before touching my palm to hers.

"Thanks for helping me out guys, I really appreciate it. Beating up dudes is tiring, you know what I mean?"

"Believe me, I do," I answered, getting a laugh from the three of us.

"Anyways, Marcie, we're gonna go back to the tree house. You should stop by tomorrow or something, and we can hang out," Jake said now, picking me up and putting me on his back. He's definitely gotten much more comfortable around Marceline now, which was cool, since we hung out with her so much.

"Seeya, Marcie," I bid her farewell as I lay on Jake's back. I was suddenly incredibly tired. I guessed it was since the adrenaline stopped pumping. It sucked.

As soon as we got to our house, I yelled that I was going to sleep and ran inside of the house, and was very surprised to see Lady Rainicorn there. "Oh... uh, hey, Lady!" I greeted her with a smile.

Jake walked in after me. "Oh, hey Lady. You're here early. Used the key under the mat, huh? Heheh." he smiled, before noticing me again. "Oh! Finn! You... uh, you should probably... uh... go... and... um... see the princess! Yeah! That!"

"But, dude!" I complained. "I'm very... _very_ tired..."

"Aw... well, fine then. Have a good sleep." He said, before sitting down next to the Lady and beginning to play some orchestra music on his violin. What's worse, he began murmuring some words to the Lady in Korean, words that I could tell would disturb me if I understood them.

I was up and out of the door and jogging to the Candy Kingdom in no time. I didn't want to hear and listen to Jake and the Lady telling eachother that they loved eachother and whatever else they could do with eachother, and it only made sense that while my bro was with his girlfriend, maybe I should be with my almost girlfriend.

My thoughts wandered in no particular direction before I arrived at the Candy Kingdom. Quickly being allowed entrance, I was told that the Princess wanted to see me. That was actually very convenient. All throughout my trek through the Candy Kingdom, everyone was pointing at me and whispering, and those who did speak to me told me the same cryptic information, that the Princess wanted to see me. It was really getting on my nerves.

Soon enough, I made my way over to the Candy Castle, and Manfrey quickly said upon my arrival, "Oh, Finn! The Princess wants to see you..."

"I know... where is she?" I asked him, not wanting to actually have a conversation for fear that I would have an outburst and yell at him.

"She's waiting for you on the balcony," he answered, gesturing with one of his leg nubs.

"Thanks," I replied, before making my way up to the balcony. I could personally never understand how anyone remembered the layout of the huge castle, I easily lost track of time wandering around, normally, but, luckily, Manfrey pointed me in the direction of the staircase that would lead me up to it. Soon I made my way up to the top and was greeted with the sight of the princess, looking over the edge of the balcony, down at the people of her kingdom.

I knocked on the wall to alert her to my presence.

"Ah. Finn. Hello," She smiled at me, now facing me. The darkness of the sky around her contrasted with the bright pink of her skin and hair and clothes and it was surreal how beautiful she looked.

"Hey, Princess. I, uh, sorta figured you needed me?" I asked, with a shrug of my shoulders, trying to stay cool.

Her smile faded, and she turned around, this time looking up at the night sky, at the stars. "A prince has come." she said simply, and really, that was all I needed to know what the problem was.

But I tried to believe that it wasn't true, to draw out this moment in which I knew that we weren't being ripped apart. "What... what about him, Princess?"

"He wants to take my hand in marriage," she answered, her voice just above a whisper.

And then there was no more pretending that it wasn't real. I was still dumbfounded, and I stared at her, not sure what I could say. She turned around and looked back at me, sadness in her eyes, and then I could speak again. "Princess! You can't!" I demanded, balling my fists.

"I have to, Finn."

"Why?"

"It's complicated," she muttered, looking away from me for a second.

The words rang true in my ears. There were no other words that contained the amount of truth that these did. Wanting her was a complication. But still, I kept fighting. "You don't have to, Princess. There's _always_ a choice."

"What other choice do I have?" she asked now, staring into my eyes, as if she knew what I was going to say.

"Me,"

She smiled sadly, looking down. "You... weren't quite ready."

Oh.

"I... I'm..." I stuttered. "Princess!" I called, demanding her attention, demanding for her to look me in the eyes now. "I am ready, now..."

She looked down again, avoiding my gaze, as I came closer to her. "I'm sorry," she said, before I wiped some of the strands of hair on her face out of it. I held her chin up with my hand, so that our eyes met, and I kissed her lips softly, before backing up.

"Tell me... Tell me, Princess, tell me that feeling isn't worth fighting for..."

She looked up at me with a red face. "F-Finn...? I..."

I realized quickly that was an idiot move, and I determined that I wasn't myself when I did that. But I stood with my mistake. It was clear to me. She didn't change her mind. She didn't care enough about me. "No, no. It's okay. Goodbye, Princess Bubblegum," I turned on my heel and walked away, sighing at her silence.

On my way out, everyone pointed at me again, but for a different reason. I knew why. I hadn't felt tears in a long time. It was refreshing, it was new, but it was upsetting. I made it back to my house soon enough, still silently crying, and I opened the door.

See, there are these phases that you go through when something bad happens to you, something like what had just happened with myself and the Princess.

First, you feel like you can try to get it to work. Then you realize it won't change and start crying or otherwise get depressed. You begin to get angry. You start crying again. You remember how bad you wanted it. You go into a rage, wanting to get the thing out of your life. You realize that you made a mistake, and you're sad again.

I was on phase 3.

"Hey, Finn. Welcome back."

"Jake... Jake, I'm... I'm freaking... I'm flipping out dude!" I warned him, as I could feel all my blood rush to my face.

"Aw, man!" Jake yelled as he ran up to the bedroom, just before I broke out into a rage and hit everything in the ground floor of our house. Soon after, as I was laying on the floor, staring at the ceiling, Jake came back down. "I... I heard the news, dude."

Tears streamed down my cheeks.

Wanting her was a complication.


	8. Chapter 7

AT:C chapter whatever this is

EXTRA LONG FINALE CHAPTER!

I realize a lot of people might not be interested in my author's notes, or my life in general. So I'm going to stop putting them in my stories. You're welcome.

* * *

I found myself in a similar situation to what I was in before. Staring up at the ceiling, thinking about a girl. Though, this time, it was more like I was thinking of two girls. I still couldn't comprehend that I had jacked it up with _both_ of them at the same time, the way I did, but, well, I had to force myself. I had to keep telling myself, 'They left you, they left you,' and it was more real every single time I told myself those words.

It was my fault. That much was understood. I needed to choose. That was the harsh reality. I needed to choose.

In my life, I was never really offered much of a choice, it was kind of like, "Finn, go and save this Kingdom, if you don't, then everyone dies," or "Finn, help me do this abstract task, because if you don't, I'll be like upset with you or whatever," and, really, it was just weird to have a choice in this.

It was kind of unsaid, that Princess Bubblegum and I were a couple. All the other Princesses knew it, and respected it. Nobody ever hit on her either, because she liked me, and that meant that I had to like her.

I shuddered as I thought about the incident four years ago. I didn't make a choice, I realized. I did what I had to do. She liked me. She was sad. And so I had to go with her. It was so surreal to look at things now with such a critical eye and seeing that it was all just an illusion of choice.

"What's up, Finn?" Jake called, smacking his lips. He had just woken up.

"I don't know man. I really donked it up with both Princesses." I sighed. "I don't know what to do, or which one to choose, because they like hate eachother or whatevs, and this was caused because I couldn't choose."

"Well, who do you want to be with, Finn?" Jake asked, getting up and stretching over to me. "I know that sometimes things are hard, bro, but you of all people should know to never give up, man! You need to find your way."

"Thanks, man," I muttered in thanks, and patted him on the shoulder. "I just... I don't know."

"Finn, you're gonna get through this. I believe in you, buddy. I'll leave so that you can think about it some more." he added, before stretching out of the room, leaving me, once again, alone.

How was I supposed to choose, anyway? One girl, I knew forever, the other, I've been hanging out with so much? Maybe they should have taken my feelings into consideration. That was absolutely ridiculous, but when you're at a loss for thoughts, actions, anything, you tend to do or say stupid things.

I set my mind. I was going to go and see Bubblegum.

The trek to the Candy Kingdom was more somber and uninteresting than ever before. Inside the Candy Kingdom was worse. News about what I did to the Princess and what I was about to do with the water balloons must have spread around town, and so whenever anyone saw me they either glared at me or looked away. I suspected that they would forget about what happened as soon as I made up with Princess Bubblegum. For all it was worth.

I soon made it up to the Candy Kingdom Castle, and was greeted by Manfrey, and, as usual, he directed me up to wherever the Princess was, and, this time, it was her bedroom. I walked up the large, large, staircase until I made my way up to the hallway that led to her room. In front of her door, I sighed, and prepared myself before turning the door knob and opening the door, expecting to see her.

I didn't, however. I didn't see anyone. I took this time to take in her room. It was huge, especially compared to the measly, small room that Jake and I resided in. Before I got lost in examining her room, I called her name. "Princess Bubblegum!?" I heard nothing. I didn't know what to figure, and so I sat down on her bed and sat down.

_**mmph!**_

"Huh!?" I called, looking over to the side of her room. I heard someone struggling. What was going on? I began to walk over to the bookcase, which sounded about as close to the noise as it would be in this room. Maybe she had a secret room behind her bookcase. "Too cliche," I chuckled to myself, before grabbing onto the bookcase and trying to force it over to the side. To my surprise it fell, revealing a small passageway that I had to get on my knees to look into.

Once I looked inside, I saw weird room- still Pink, but strangely different. I crawled through the hole, and dusted off my knees and looked around at the room. It was dark, and I heard a weird clanking noise. Inside the room were all sorts of metal tools and dishes.

"There. It's been done. I made a mistake in creating you, and it's over, now."

It was Princess Bubblegum. "W-what?" I asked, loud, trying to get her attention.

"Finn-!" I could tell that she jumped up from the sound of the chair she was sitting on. "Finn, it's not what it looks like,"

I followed the sound of her voice over to where she was sitting. My eyes, along the way, adjusted to the light, and I was able to see her more clearly, her pink hair tied into a ponytail, her standing in a pink jumpsuit.

"Princess Bubblegum!? What's going on?"

"Finn-!" She said again, standing in front of the table that she was sitting at before. She was trying to block my view.

"What are you doing?" I asked her, angrily.

"I'm saving my kingdom..." she muttered now, "and if you want to try and stop me, I'll have to-"

"I can't stop you if I don't know what you're freaking doing!" I shouted angrily, before putting a hand on my forehead. "What's going on, PB?"

"Look for youself," she sighed, lighting a candle.

I sighed after her and walked up to the table, and looked down. There was some sort of brown gunk on the dish that was laid down on the table. "What is that?" I asked her, but still, I moved my hand south towards the goop. I pointed out a finger and hesitantly dragged it in the goop. It was sticky, but kind of smooth, like...

"No way."

"Finn, listen to me-"

"You didn't." I backed away from the table instinctively, staring at her all the while.

"I had to."

"Glob..." I muttered, looking down at the Peanut Butter stuck on my finger.

"I created him from experiments, to see if I could by any chance create a full, living being, not one like Lemongrab, but a normal, sane being. That was the Prince. But he was too smart, and he figured out that since he was technically related to me, and since he was a man, he could take my place as ruler of the Candy Kingdom." she explained slowly, sighing after she was done. "It was the only action I could take, Finn." she added.

"That's... that's..."

"I never disliked you Finn, or hated you. He forced me to. He was going to ruin the Kingdom. I care about my people too much to let this happen to them."

It was true, then. She didn't hate me. She never hated me. "So... you like me, then? You love me?"

"...Well, of course I do, Finn, but, when I said it was over... I meant it."

"..."

"Being without you for the time that it's been has... well, it's gotten me thinking. You... well, you really are too young." she said simply. "You just... well, you're immature, Finn, and I don't think I can be with that."

I didn't know what to say. My mouth wouldn't move, my throat would make no words. All I could do was stare at her, dumbfounded. She had really dumped me. It was set in stone, then.

"You... you honestly couldn't have thought that it would work out between us, did you...?" she asked now, staring into my eyes.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully, before looking down at the ground in shame.

"Hey, Finn," she started, walking closer to me, before putting one hand on my shoulder. She pecked me on the cheek softly, and smiled before adding, "We can still be friends."

"Yeah," I nodded, though I honestly didn't feel as if we could. "I'm... gonna go, now," I said at last, turning around, and beginning the trek back to the secret passage.

"Take care, Finn," she added, as I walked out of the door. I looked back at her, and I could tell that she was finally happy. There was no longer the shielded, false empty eyes that usually adorned her face, now, it was real. It was real.

It was unbelievable. Utterly unbelievable. She put me through so much stress, so much guessing, and assuming, and thinking, and mental illness just so that she could tell me that I was too young for her? Not only was it extremely annoying, it was secretly my fear that I was 'too young'. All of my friends were older, or more mature then me, and I hated it, because it was so real.

The trek out of the Candy Kingdom was just as bad as the way in, but I could tell that the citizens knew that something had happened based on the look on their faces as they turned around quickly.

I couldn't blame her, though. Everything she said was true. I was too young, too immature. It was my fault. I couldn't choose her, I didn't take her when I should've, I almost harmed the people that she loved most, and everything was just a game to me. It was why the Flame Princess had also left me.

That left the most bitter of tastes in my mouth. The Flame Princess left me because she thought that I was still with Princess Bubblegum, and then Princess Bubblegum just... dumped me.

Where was the Flame Princess? What could I say to her? What could I do to make her believe me? What could I do to make her forgive me?

I had no idea, but I knew that I would have to find her.

* * *

"Well, are you happy, Finn?" Jake asked, a hand on my shoulder.

"No," I answered with a sigh, slouching again on the couch in our living room. "I just... I want to make it up with the Flame Princess so badly... I... I think I love her, man..."

"Then you have to go find her."

And with that, I was out of the house, wandering. I had literally no idea where to start, or where to end, or when I would find her. But I told Jake that I wouldn't be back until I did. I was serious about her. I was done playing games, letting things play out, playing pranks, being lazy. I was done. And I was ready to be with the Flame Princess.

It wasn't anymore about her being my 'rebound' girl, or anything like that, it was about me wanting her for her, everything everyone else hated about her, everything she hated about herself, I wanted all of it. I wanted to be able to shower her with love, to make her feel like she _belonged_, not that she was some monster, or some outsider.

I wanted the fire.

It was even more real than Princess Bubblegum, more real than me being 'too young', more real than that I messed it up with both of them. I wanted her. It made me tear up, it made me angry. I wanted her.

I stopped losing track of the days that had passed in me searching for her, and the areas that I had searched. She wasn't at Marceline's house. The Ice Kingdom was empty. The Fire Kingdom was empty. Every single area that I checked was empty. I took shelter wherever I could - it reminded me of the outing I had with Jake, in which we were 'house hunting' - and usually it wasn't comfortable at all. But I was determined. Everything was a blur, and I couldn't tell what was real, and what was just a dream.

Maybe that was because none of it mattered. Nothing had changed. I hadn't found her. My whole existence those few days became centered around finding her, any people I interacted with were forgotten, and places I'd gone were forgotten, and nothing mattered. Nothing but her.

"Flame Princess..."

* * *

"Finn?"

My ears perked up. I looked up to see her. "FP!" I exclaimed, a smile growing on my face, as I ran over to her and gave her a huge hug. "I missed you," I whispered, hugging her. Her familiar warmth encompassed me. I loved it.

She giggled while I hugged her, and when I let go, she asked, "What are you doing here, across Ooo?"

She looked more beautiful than I remembered. Everything about her. Her smile, her hair, her smile, her laugh, it was all so gorgeous, and because of it, I had trouble keeping hold of the words she said. "I came to look for you," I said proudly. I had found her.

"You mean... from your house?" she asked worriedly, now frowning.

I sighed and nodded. "It was worth it, for you, FP..."

"How long has it been? Since... since I left?"

"The day after," I answered her, rubbing my eyes.

"It's been a month," she said now, looking directly at me. I could tell that she was sad. I didn't know about what, but, I didn't come all this way to see her depressed.

"It's fine, FP. It was worth it. I'm just glad that I was able to find you. I love you," I added, exhaling happily.

"I... Finn... I'm sorry." she began, looking down at the ground.

I could literally feel my heart begin to tear. First Princess Bubblegum left me, and now she was going to tell me that she didn't love me?

"I... jumped to conclusions," she continued, with a sigh. "I should've listened to you. I'm sorry that I forced you to come all the way out here."

"It's fine, FP. It's fine." I said, trying to ease her worries. "I'm fine. It was a fun adventure, you know?" I lied, making as big of a smile as I could. The trek was boring, but seeing her happy face left everything on such a wonderful note.

"You... forgive me?" she asked now, looking at me, sadly.

"Of course I do. I love you," I reminded her, grabbing her hand and squeezing it.

Much to my surprise, she began to shake violently. "FP?" I asked, before I noticed that she was sobbing. I took her into my arms, and hugged her again.

"I didn't want to come back, because I thought you would be mad at me," she sobbed. "I'm so sorry, Finn. I should've trusted you..."

"It's fine, FP. It's fine." I told her. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied.

* * *

"You're happy, Finn, aren't ya?" Jake asked the same question, but this time, it wasn't as much of a question as it was a statement. I was happy. He knew it.

"You bet, man," I laughed. "Are you happy, FP?"

"Seriously, dude? You keep asking me the same question," she laughed, her head on my shoulder. "Of course I'm happy. I'll always be happy with you, Finn."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I love BMO!" Jake interrupted with a smile, before laughing at the looks we both gave him. "I'm glad you guys are happy. A sad Finn ain't no Finns at all, pops used to say." Jake smiled again happily. "He'd be proud to know that you're happy now, Finn. I told you you would make it through this, dude. I'm proud too. Before we both start crying, I'm gonna give you two some _alooone_ time," he said.

Making it back to the Treehouse was a whole lot more fun than making it was. The Flame Princess and I traveled together, and it was a whole lot of fun. We helped people out, defeated crazy beasts, uncovered ruins, conquered dungeons, and so much more. Being with her was... well, it was everything that I wanted. We hoped to get the word around the world of Ooo, that the Flame Princess wasn't evil. She wanted to help. It was going to work out, we both knew it would.

Before stopping by the Treehouse, we stopped back at the Candy Kingdom. I knew that the Flame Princess trusted me, but I wanted to show her, first hand, that the Princess and I and made up, and that there was nothing going on between us. And there wasn't. Things in the Candy Kingdom were about as good as they were before the Prince of Peanut Butter had showed up.

Princess Bubblegum and I were... well, we were normal. It was weird, sometimes- a different weird than it had been in the beginning -but I still made sure to help her out with whatever weird tasks needed doing.

The Flame Princess went back to Marceline's house, and stayed there again. We meeted up all the time, and her and Marceline often hung out at the Treehouse, and it was a whole lot of fun. The Flame Princess and I often met out in private, so we could hang out and talk. Being in love was... it was fun, and different.

My life wasn't perfect, in fact, it was far from it. I was always fighting monsters, endangering my life, spending my time deep in dark dungeons, or helping out people with no regard for my own self being. But I was happy.

I was happy.

* * *

End. There you go. I hope you're happy. I am. I am extremely happy with how this came out. Apparently, nobody really cared for the whole poll thing, and, to be completely honest, I didn't either.

I wanted it to end with the Flame Princess. And it did. And I'm actually really proud of how it came out. I feel like I tied things up extremely well.

I was not planning on this being the final chapter, but I decided that I wanted to do it for a change, and, so, this extremely long chapter was the product of my imagination.

This chapter took long for the sole reason that I didn't want to write. But I did. And I'm really happy that I did.

I hope you really enjoyed this story. I can't say for sure that I will be doing another one about Adventure Time, or, really, about any other franchise, but I can say that I thoroughly enjoyed this project, and I'm really glad that I completed it. I stuck with my word, and, well, I'm finally at ease with myself.

Thank you for viewing. The comments that I got on this story really helped me move through this story, and so I also want to thank you for that.

I would do my whole "As usual" thing, but, well, I just don't feel like it.

I'm tired. I'm content.

I'm happy.

Thank you, again, for viewing. Have a nice life. Finn will.


End file.
